Sucedió aquella noche de luna llena
by LinaRiz
Summary: Lupin se enfrenta al espejo de su vida. Recuerdos que abren heridas y borran cicatrices... Porque los 'monstruos' también poseen sentimientos. Tal vez más que el resto.


**Fic para el reto navideño propuesto por Little en el foro dramione de Dry. Feliz Navidad, chicas.**

* * *

SUCEDIÓ AQUELLA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA

Se miró al espejo fijamente. Un par de ojos tristes, cansados, le devolvían la mirada desde el vidrio frío y duro. Se llevó la mano a una cicatriz que surcaba el pómulo derecho, desde el ojo hasta la barbilla. Sus dedos índice y anular se deslizaron suavemente por la herida, mandando escalofríos a cada nervio de su cuerpo. Azotándolo con recuerdos demasiado dolorosos, tal vez, para alguien que ha sufrido tanto como él.

_Su madre lo llamaba a comer, se hacía tarde._

_Tenía que volver, lo sabía, pero aquel paseo por el bosque cercano a su casa era de lo más interesante. Había descubierto varias clases de insectos y plantas, temas que le apasionaban de manera increíble. Soñaba con viajar por el mundo recolectando plantas venenosas, insectos desconocidos, y hacerse mundialmente famoso por ello. Y tenía talento, muchos se lo decían._

_Escuchó como su madre lo llamaba nuevamente. Su voz se oía amortiguada por el denso follaje, cosa que le pareció rara: no se había alejado tanto¿o sí?_

_Reanudó la marcha hacia donde creía que se encontraba su casa, pero al cabo de un rato ya ni escuchaba los llamados de su madre. No lograba captar ningún sonido, salvo el sepulcral silencio que sólo los árboles saben otorgar._

_De repente, un crujido de ramas. Se volteó, asustado y tembloroso. Giró y giró, pero no llegó a distinguir nada de lo que lo rodeaba. Decidió que lo mejor era calmarse, y eso intentó. Hasta que otro crujir de hojas, más cercano a donde se encontraba, lo sobresaltó._

_Sus manos le temblaban y transpiraban sin parar. Un nudo en la garganta apenas si lo dejaba respirar lo suficiente para no desmayarse. Espasmos sacudían su cuerpo, presa del miedo al posible peligro._

_Esperó. Se mantuvo alerta a cualquier movimiento, sonido u cambio que se produjera en el ambiente, con el cuerpo tan rígido y tenso que comenzaba a doler._

_El corazón le dio un vuelco: había escuchado a su padre llamarlo por su nombre. No debía estar muy lejos, tan sólo unos cuantos metros y estaría de vuelta con su familia, a salvo…_

_Había dado un paso cuando sintió una respiración agitada, animal, a su espalda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo, tratando de calmar a su corazón, que latía desbocado en su pecho. _

_En una milésima de segundo decidió que no se voltearía para ver que aguardaba detrás de él. En una milésima de segundo eligió su vida sobre la curiosidad. Y una milésima de segundo después, se echaba a correr a toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían._

_Ramas le arañaban la cara, pero no tenía importancia. Sentía a su perseguidor trotando casi a su par, dándole caza por algún tipo de diversión sádica. Lágrimas de terror caían por sus ojos, empañándole la vista. Todos sus músculos le ardían por el miedo que los aguijoneaba para que dieran todo lo que podían dar con el fin de salvarse. Aunque no existiera la más remota posibilidad de eso. _

_Miró hacia atrás y no vio nada, pero no se detuvo. Mas cuando volvía la vista al frente, alcanzó a ver una gran sombra negra que se cernía sobre él. _

_Y luego, sólo gritos de dolor y agonía._

_Su madre lo llamaba… sólo que esta vez, ya era demasiado tarde._

Había sido ese momento, el decisivo. Una tarde que había comenzado como una expedición al bosque en busca de insectos nuevos y plantas nunca vistas, y había terminado con una tragedia.

Se había convertido en un monstruo.

Su madre siempre le había repetido que al menos estaba vivo, pero… ¿valía la pena vivir así¿Ser un monstruo, rechazado por todos? Era una pregunta que no lograba responder. Una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza cuando se despertaba y cuando se acostaba. Y todo el resto del día.

Desde aquel día había abandonado todos sus sueños de ser explorador. ¿Cómo podría investigar si durante uno o dos días al mes no se podía controlar? Desistió también de convertirse en famoso. ¿Quién podría admirar a una bestia como él?

Dejó de lado todos sus deseos, sus fantasías, para dejar paso al temor. Temor a quedar solo, como la Luna, responsable de sus actos. Ambos se manejan en un mundo lleno de otros seres. Las personas, las estrellas. Pero tanto uno como el otro viven apartados, condenados a la soledad por ser únicos. La Luna por irradiar su luz, él por esconder su oscuridad.

Es por esa razón que siempre aleja a la gente que quiere. Para protegerlos de la maldad que reina en su interior. Para resguardarlos del descontrol que corre por sus venas. Y para protegerse él mismo de las opiniones que podrían llegar a tener al enterarse de la verdad.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, reflejo que había huido al ser golpeado por tantos recuerdos. Una cicatriz más pequeña se escondía bajo su pelo, arriba de la ceja izquierda. La observó con atención, con delicadeza. Porque eso era una parte de él. Una parte importante, sí, pero no él en su totalidad. Y eso era algo que había comprendido hacía muy poco, gracias a cuatro personas muy especiales.

James, Lily, Sirius y Peter, que lo habían acompañado desde su llegada al colegio. Que le habían hecho ver que el monstruo que se escondía dentro sólo salía una noche al mes, y que el resto del tiempo él era Lunático. El callado, conservador, atento, calmo Lunático.

Que no importaba lo que pasara _esa_ noche de cada mes, ellos siempre seguirían siendo amigos. Continuarían molestándose, regañándose, bromeando y jugando como siempre. Porque la amistad que ellos le mostraron era invaluable. Un tesoro que guardaría para toda su vida. Un recuerdo por el cual lucharía hasta la muerte.

Se lo habían demostrado la noche anterior, noche de luna llena. Se lo habían dejado en claro cuando, al llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, James, Sirius y Peter tomaron sus varitas y, al agitarlas, se transformaron en un ciervo, un perro y una rata. Y algo que él nunca podría olvidar, es que cuando preguntó de qué se trataba todo aquello, James respondió:

– Para poder acompañarte siempre, Lunático. En las buenas y en las malas.

Y, como siempre, no faltó la acotación personal de Sirius:

– Tampoco podíamos dejar que te llevaras toda la diversión¿verdad?

Había reído. Pero le hubiera gustado saltar de felicidad. Porque aquella noche había sido única e inolvidable. Un recuerdo que no podría borrar de su mente aunque quisiera.

Porque aquella noche fue en la que realmente se convirtió en algo más grande que él.

En algo que ya no dependía sólo de él, como el resto de su vida, sino que pasaba por cuatro seres diferentes.

Una rata, un ciervo, un perro y un lobo.

Se convirtió en un amigo. En un compañero. En un Merodeador.

Y es desde aquella noche que siempre se pregunta, si haber sido mordido de chico fue verdaderamente una maldición, o una oportunidad del cielo para conocer a aquellas cuatro personas fundamentales en su vida.

Es desde aquella Navidad que se repite que nunca podría llegar a recibir un regalo mejor que el que dieron sus amigos, esa vez, esa noche, bajo la enorme Luna llena.

* * *

**Al fin logré hacerlo. Un fic en honor a Remus Lupin, uno de mis personajes favoritos. Cuyo destino nadie lo sufrió más que yo... **

**Porque los "monstruos" también poseen sentimientos. Tal vez más que todos nosotros...**

**Feliz Navidad a todos. Disfruten y hagan de estas fiestas un recuerdo inolvidable ;)**

**Los quiere,**

**Sombrita**


End file.
